


Team Ivyfall

by Ariissorry



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Selectively Mute Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariissorry/pseuds/Ariissorry
Summary: Nutmeg, human-turned-cubone with a strange instinct to keep silent meets Petal, a loud, optimistic bulbasaur. After an incident forces them to work together, they end up forming a rescue team: Team Ivyfall. They meet many other pokemon, friends and foes alike. Nutmeg searches for answers about her past, but ends up finding out a little more than she would have liked to. On their journey through life, two expirience joy, frendship, sadness, fear, hurt, and betrayal. With all the trials ahead, will Team Ivyfall pull through?
Relationships: Partner Pokemon & Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Kudos: 9





	Team Ivyfall

Darkness. Everwhere. A pleasant breeze blew. She was aware that she clasped something tightly in her hand.

"...Excuse me." A voice rung out from somewhere. "...Please wake up. Come on, wake up."

Her eyes opened, revealing a pleasant clearing lined with trees. A young bulbasaur stood over her, but something just wasn't right about it. It seemed...bigger than it should have been. The bulbasaur smiled upon seeing her eyes flutter open.

"You're finally awake! Great!" The bulbasaur exclaimed in the same voice she'd heard before.

Did...did that bulbasaur just talk?She questioned herself. Wh-where is this?

"You were passed out here." I'm glad to see you awake. I'm Petal. Glad to meet you! And you are? I've never seen you around before."

She didn't remember who she was or how she'd gotten here. Desperate, she thought of away to communicate that she needed help. She couldn't explain why, but it just seemed like it wasn't right to talk. Like she wasn't allowed to. So she did the next best thing, and attempted to communicate by signing.

She held her hand up over the bulbasaur to indicate that most people should be taller. She then began to display many traits of human behavior to Petal, hoping she'd take the hint.

"Huh? You're a human?" A confused look crossed Petal's face as she made sense of the gestures. "But you look like a normal cubone in every way."

Wh-what?! She questioned herself. I'm not a cubone!

She made her way over to the edge of a serene flowing river, Petal following, and glimpsed her reflection. A small cubone stared back at her. Petal was right, she realised with a jolt.

It... It's true... I have turned into a cubone!

That would explain why Petal had appeared so large, and why it felt strange when she maved her limbs. And the weight on her lower spine... It was a tail! The thing she'd been clasping this whole time a bone club.

But why? I don't remember anything. More confusion washed over the former human.

"Um... You're kind of wierd..." petal commented. "Your name? What's your name?"

My name? The cubone racked her brain for an answer, before it suddenly flashed into her mind. That's right! My name is Nutmeg!

Nutmeg wondered how she could communicate it to Petal, when she caught side of a tree with dark green leaves, bearing large seeds.

A nutmeg tree!

Nutmeg pointed to the tree.

"Err... Your name is Tree?" Petal questioned with a puzzled expression. "Or... Is it Leaf?"

Nutmeg sighed. She picked up a nut that had fallen at the trees base and held it out to Petal.

"Oh! Nutmeg's your name?" Petal asked.

Nutmeg nodded.

"Well..." Petal continued. "That's a funny name! Who would name their child after a nut? Ha ha ha!"

A drop of sweat slid down Nutmeg's head. Petal seemed quite energetic, that was for sure.

She's one to talk about me being weird.

"Somebody! Please! Help me!" A voice cried out, catching the attention of both Nutmeg and Petal.

They turned in unity toward the direction the yelp had come from.

"Huh? I hear shouts from over there..." Petal muttered.

A buterfree flew swiftly over to the duo, a panic-stricken expression. Nutmeg assumed she had been the one who'd shouted.

"What's wrong?" Petal asked her.

"It's horrible!" The butterfree responded. "My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!"

Anxiety struck the two pokemon at that declaration.

Poor Caterpie! It's dangerous for them to be all alone!

"W-what?" Petal stuttered.

"A huge fissure opened in the ground, and my Caterpie fell in!" Butterfree explained. "He's to young to crawl out by himself! When I went to get my child, pokemon suddenly attacked me!"

"Huh?" Shock lit up Petal's gaze. "You were attacked? By other pokemon?"

"They must be enraged by the fissure...and out of control!" Butterfree exclaimed. "That's what I think. I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild pokemon... What will become of my baby? Oh! What am I to do?! Oh dear, oh dear..."

"That sounds bad!" Petal replied. "We have to go help!"

With that, the bulbasaur dashed over to a fissure that had split the ground, most likely the one Butterfree had talked about. They slipped through the cavern and into a grassy clearing, a pidgey hopping closer to them. It lunged for Nutmeg, only for Petal to leap in between them and hurl herself at the pidgey. It fell to the ground, fainting.

Where are we? Nutmeg questioned herself.

"This is a mystery dungeon." Petal explained as though able to hear Nutmeg's thoughts. "Hostile pokemon live there. You can find items and money sometimes. I'll show you how to fight, if you want."

Nutmeg nodded.

"Okay. See that sunkern over there?" Petal pointed at the grass-type pokemon. "Try attacking it when it comes up here."

Sure enough, the sunkern angrily hopped over to the duo.

"Just kinda hurl yourself at it." Petal instructed. "As time goes on and you get stronger, you'll instinctualy learn more tactics and moves to fight with. And be careful not to get too hurt, or you'll faint."

Nutmeg nodded, doing as she'd been instructed. The sunkern didn't faint, but did appear weaker.

"Try it one more time!" Petal encouraged. "That should do the trick!"

Nutmeg again nudged the sunkern harder, causing it to faint.

"You did it!" Petal praised. "I knew you could. Now let's keep going, through that tunnel there."

Petal pointed to a narrow channel. They stepped in and reached another room soon after. A stair case opened in the center of the room, a gold coin lying in front of it. Nutmeg turned to Petal, somewhat puzzled.

"That's a staircase." She explained. "It leads to the next floor of the dungeon. And the thing in front of it is money. You can buy things with it. You can have it, of you want."

Nutmeg picked up the coin, nodding a thanks to Petal. She followed the bulbasaur down the stone staircase. After that, things went smoothly, until they came to the fourth floor.

"Wahhh! Somebody help! I want my mommy! Mommy, where are you?" A voice rung out through the daek cavern.

That must be Caterpie! Nutmeg thought.

"Hey, that has to be Caterpie!" Petal replied, apparently having the same idea as Nutmeg.

They dashed in the direction they'd heard the voice, finding a small caterpie, probably only around five years old, crying alone.

"We came to rescue you." Petal called out, causing the caterpie to turn in their direction.

"Huh?" Caterpie questioned.

"Your mom's waiting." Petal explained. "Let's get you out!"

"Okay!" Caterpie responded.

"Hang on tight, you two." Petal warned.

Nutmeg wrapped her arms tightly around Petal's neck while Caterpie crawled onto her back. Two vines emerged from the bulb on her back, and shot up to grab the side of the fissure. Petal then flung herself out, bringing Nutmeg and Caterpie with her. Nutmeg landed, still a little shaken from Petal's method of escape. Outside the fissure, Butterfree, who had been pacing, stopped upon seeing Caterpie. 

Joy lit up her face as she flew to her son, teary eyed.

"My baby's safe..." She began. "I'm sorry, I don't know how I could ever thank you properly..."

"Oh, that's okay!" Petal interrupted. "It has been dangerous lately with sudden quakes and fissures like that one. It was great to find your little boy unharmed."

Nutmeg nodded in agreement.

We're just glad Caterpie's safe.

"Please, may I have your names at least?" Butterfree questioned.

"I'm Petal." The bulbasaur replied. "And this is Nutmeg."

Caterpie stared at the duo, eyes sparkling.

"Cool..." He muttered in awe.

Both Nutmeg and Petal flushed.

He's, uh... staring at me adoringly. Nutmeg noted. Those sparkly eyes... It's a little bit embarrassing.

Nutmeg pondered for a moment.

But, this doesn't feel bad, either. She finally decided. It's like I'm a hero. Helping pokemon in trouble might be a good experience.

"Thank you! Petal and Nutmeg!" Caterpie exclaimed, eyes still sparkling with admiration.

"I know it isn't really enough, but this is a token of our thanks. Please accept it." Butterfree srated whike handing Nutmeg a large blue berry and a large pink one as well.

"Thank you so much." The butterfree thanked on last time. "And good-bye. Have a great day."

"Thank you for helping!" Petal turned to Nutmeg. "You're very tough. I sure was impressed."

Nutmeg flushed, before dipping her head in thanks.

"So..." Petal continued. "What are you going to do? Do you have any plans?"

Nutmeg thought for a moment. Did she? She had no memory of who she was, besides the fact that she had been human, and no memory of how she'd come to this world.

"Listen, Nutmeg." Petal finally broke the awkward silence. "If you don't have a place to stay, you should come with me."

Nutmeg nodded, having no better of an idea. Petal lead her through the tall grass until they eventually reached a stone hut lined with rocks.

"Well, this is the place..." petal confirmed.

Nutmeg took a good look at it, excitement fkaring through her.

Wow! Nutmeg took in the structure's exterior. I can't explain, but I'm happy! I'm a human being, but I like this place. I feel oddly pleasant. It might be an instinct thing for pokemon... Maybe this is what it feels like to want to wag your tail...It doesn't matter! I'm happy! Maybe I feel that way because I'm a cubone now!

"Oh, Nutmeg." Petal grinned, watching the cubone's extatic reaction. "You're impressed, aren't you? I thought so. I thought this would make a good place for you to live. I was sure you would like it."

Petal approached a stone propped up on a stick.

"This is your mailbox." She explained. "They deliver mail from other pokemon here."

Nutmeg nodded, and Petal fell silent for a few minutes. She stared intensely at the ground, as though contemplating asking something.

"You know, just like that fissure Caterpie fell into..." Petal finally began. "For some reason, there have been many natural disasters lately. Because of those disasters, many pokemon are suffering. I want to help pokemon in these tough times. I want to help change things so all the pokemon can live in peace."

Petal pauses for another moment, before continuing.

"So, uh... Well, I really liked how you handled yourself when we rescued Caterpie. Would you like to form a rescue team with me? Nutmeg, with you, I think we could become the world's best rescue team. How about it?"

Nutmeg stood stunned, mouth agape. Had this pokemon she just met seriously asked her to form a rescue team with her? They weren't even grown yet! They were still just nine year old kids. How could they form a rescue team? Plus, Nutmeg didn't even remeber who she was anymore.

I can't. It's just too much commitment. I don't even remember how I got here. I just couldn't be on a rescue team. Sorry, Petal.

Nutmeg shook her head. A look of both shock and disappointment flashed across Petal's face.

"Huh?!" She began in disbelief. "Oh, but... Nutmeg, I'm sure the two of us would make a first-class rescue team. It'd feel great to help so many pokemon in need. But... I understand, if you don't want to do it." Petal ended with a sad sigh, her eyes slightly teary.

Nutmeg was suddenly struck with another thought. How would she earn enough money to live on? Maybe she should partake in rescue missions? And helping pokemon did feel really good. Nutmeg suddenly held up her hand to get Petal's attention. She began signing about her change of heart, as on their walk to Nutmeg's new home, she'd suddenly remembered she knew sign language, and apparently Petal did as well.

"Wh-what?" Petal stammered, wiping at her eyes. "You want to form a rescue team after all?"

Nutmeg nodded.

"Perfect! That's it, then!" Petal grinned, eyes shining. "We're partners in our rescue team from now on, Nutmeg. Glad to have you on board!"

Nutmeg nodded.

"You too." She signed.

"The team name, though..." Petal began after a moment of silence. "I don't have one. So, Nutmeg, what do you think would be a good name for us?"

Nutmeg stood in contemplation for a moment. A leaf from some ivy growing on Nutmeg's house fell to the ground. This caused an idea to spark.

That ivy leaf fell! Ivy is a plant! Petal is a grass type! When something falls, it hits the ground, and I'm a ground type now! We could be team Ivyfall!

Nutmeg demonstrated her idea to Petal.

Petal's eyes lit up.

"Ivyfall? I like it! It's perfect for us! Rescue Team Ivyfall! Let's do good starting tomorrow! Bye, see you in the morning!"

Petal dashed off, Nutmeg waving goodbye. Nutmeg walked into her house, flopping down in her nest.

Did I seriously just start a rescue team? She reminisced. Why am l a pokemon? Why can't I remember anything? How did I even get here?

Nutmeg drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
